Pájaro Valiente
by Vodka Blues
Summary: [One-shot] Todos adoraban a Horus, ¿por qué no a él? Seth se hace muchas preguntas, mientras intenta zafarse de un evento para firmar autógrafos.


Pájaro valiente

 **Disclaimer** : Los dioses egipcios… no tienen puto copyright, así que me robo a Seth (?). Broma.

 **Dedicatoria** : El origen de esta historia sobre la niña es verídico. La vi durante una exposición y tuve que escribir esto. Va dedicado a ella, aunque nunca sepa que me inspiró.

* * *

―Horus es muy popular, de eso no cabe duda alguna. Y por esta razón lo odio aún más. Ahora, no entiendo por qué tengo que hacer esto. Es humillante. Para eso existen nuestros propios templos, para adorarnos. ¿Por qué debo participar en un maldito evento para firmar autógrafos? Maldito seas, Thot.

Seth gruñía más de lo que hablaba. El dios aludido no pudo evitar reírse de forma recatada al ver a su compañero tan frustrado; el susodicho evento había sido una petición de Ra, para que la población pudiese tener contacto directo con los dioses y así reafirmar su fe. El lugar para la realización de dicho evento lo había puesto él también: nada más ni nada menos que su propio templo. Y, como había sido idea de Ra, nadie podía refutarlo. Ni siquiera el dios del caos ―especialmente él, que hace un tiempo se había transformado en su 'perra'. Cómo lo odiaba.

―Tranquilo, Seth. No es que tengas algo mejor qué hacer, ¿o sí? ―preguntó Thot mientras firmaba el milésimo papiro para unos sacerdotes que parecían más bien chicas atolondradas viendo a su ídolo favorito.

―Insisto, es humillante ―bufó el otro dios quien todavía tenía un montón de papel listo para autografiar―. Mira cómo los niños se le acercan y hace todas esas pavadas como hacer que se agarren de sus brazos y cuelguen. Yo lo supero en fuerza y en disciplina, entre otras cosas.

―Demuéstralo.

―¿Y que esto se convierta en nuestra enésima competencia? No, gracias. Ra está pendiente de todos mis movimientos ―comentó echando un vistazo al dios sol, quien estaba riéndose junto a sus hijos favoritos, Osiris e Isis. Estaba intentando imaginarse de qué estaban hablando―. Seguro se está riendo de mí.

―Oh, deja eso ya. Anda, ve a dar una vuelta y toma aire fresco. De todos modos estaremos aquí por poco tiempo ―dijo Thot sacando un letrero que puso en el sector de Seth. Decía 'voy y vuelvo'―. Ve, gruñón.

―Gracias.

Caminó hasta llegar a los escalones, donde tomó asiento y soltó un suspiro cansado. Alzó la vista hacia el cielo despejado; hacía más calor que de costumbre. Ya quería llegar a su hogar, tomar vino y comer mucha fruta. Se preguntó si debía ser más abierto ante los mortales para así ganar popularidad, como lo hacía Horus; luego negó con la cabeza, pues eso significaría mostrar debilidad, a su ver. Estaba en conflicto: quería que lo adoraran de esa manera, pero sin dejar de ser aterrador. ¿Aquello se podía hacer?

Recordó, hace un tiempo, cuando visitó uno de los templos de Horus ―a escondidas, claro. Estaba leyendo las historias escritas en las paredes (viles mentiras, en su mayoría), cuando una madre con su hija pasaron por su lado. Era una suerte que él era invisible para los mortales cuando no quería que éstos lo vieran. La niña estaba fascinada mirando los jeroglíficos y dijo 'pájaro' al ver a Horus. Seth pensó que la pequeña era lista y también se rió por el término que había usado ―a su parecer, era más gracioso que 'halcón'. Luego agregó: 'pájaro valiente'. La madre estaba orgullosa, se notaba. Seth quedó perplejo, ¿eso era lo que Horus proyectaba? Cuando se retiraron, el dios del caos observó las figuras con detenimiento. Al comienzo se rió porque no hubo mención de Osiris, quien estaba a su lado, pero después frunció el ceño como si el tema realmente le preocupara.

'¿Cómo puedo aprovecharme de las mentes más jóvenes, para así obtener su apoyo?' Ese había sido el pensamiento. Intentó buscar una imagen de sí mismo en dicha pared; cuando la encontró, pensó que no lo dibujaban tan malvado como realmente era. Aun así, la gente no le faltaba el respeto. Supuso que las historias eran más importantes que los retratos.

―Mantener una imagen es cansador ―se dijo en voz alta, ahora un tanto más reclinado en los escalones de piedra―; de todas formas ni siquiera soy el villano a estas alturas y aun así no tengo los fans que merezco. Haga cosas horribles o cosas buenas en compensación, da igual. Tener que matar a esa estúpida serpiente todos los días y nadie agradece… Qué lío.

―¿Hablando solo otra vez, tío?

Seth puso los ojos en blanco.

―¿No tienes fans que atender, pollo?

―Estoy en mi descanso. Es agotador saludar a tantas personas ―soltó con un tono especial sólo para irritar. Había funcionado por la expresión severa del mayor―. Si quieres te regalo un grupo de cien para que te hagan porras.

―No lo necesito ―contestó Seth clavando sus ojos rojos en los azules de Horus―. Para eso tengo habilidades reales; sólo en eso me apoyo.

―Era una broma ―apuntó el joven dios tomando asiento a su lado. Le extendió un vaso de cerámica―, ¿tienes sed?

―Un poco ―reconoció y tomó un trago largo―. Gracias.

―Pensé que no vendrías.

―Si crees que puedo negarme a Ra, estás muy equivocado ―admitió, fastidiado―. Podré odiar a casi todo el mundo, pero a él no. Mal que mal, tengo su favoritismo cuando se trata de nosotros ―añadió con una sonrisa triunfante.

―Es cierto, pero cualquiera puede cambiar de opinión, incluso él ―se defendió.

―OK, pájaro valiente. Tú ganas. No tengo deseos de pelear.

―¿Pájaro valiente?

―Eso eres, ¿no? ―dijo Seth dándole un golpecito en el brazo de manera fraternal―. Aunque te falta mucho por recorrer, admito que tu valentía es una de las pocas buenas cualidades que tienes.

―Gracias… supongo ―respondió el menor algo sonrojado. No estaba acostumbrado a comentarios positivos de su tío.

―El niño se puso colorado ―molestó un poco y luego se puso de pie―. Bueno, iré a perder mi tiempo en la sala hasta que Ra le dé término a este show. Gracias por el agua, otra vez.

Cuando volvió a su sector, vio que había una larga fila esperándolo. Miró de forma acusadora a Thot, quien sólo respondió alzándose de hombros. Entrecerró la mirada, luego miró el suelo por unos segundos y se sonrió como idiota.

A pesar que difícilmente lo reconocería, le gustaba la sensación. No importaba si Thot, Ra o Horus habían intercedido para que ocurriera: quería disfrutar el momento y sentirse como un 'pájaro valiente' ―o cual fuese la bestia que él era.


End file.
